westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Series Tree
For an introduction, please see Quest Series. Last updated August 16, 2014 Note: To view this page on a mobile phone, tap "full site" at the bottom of the page. The Quest Series Tree shows how Regular Quest Series depend on other Series. You must do part or all of the first Series to be given the second, and so on. Each link brings you to a walkthrough. Notes: *Where the tree is continued below, it has been moved left to fit on the page. *Quest Series are listed based on dependencies, not strict chronological order. *If there is no link, we are still working on the walkthrough. *Quest Series do not depend on Limited Edition (LE) Series, so they are not included. However, most LE Series depend on Our Journey Begins. Regular Quest Series * Welcome Tasks (Sept 18, 2013) ** Introductory Series (Sept 18, 2013) *** Lookin' Fer Answers (Sept 18, 2013) **** Hearth and Home (Sept 18, 2013) **** Our Journey Begins (Sept 18, 2103) ***** Maker's Affair (Sept 18, 2013) ****** Being Social! (Sept 20, 2013) ******* Howdy Partner! (Sept 18, 2013) Not a social Quest Series ****** Feasts of Fancy (Oct 7, 2013) ***** Yours Mine Ours (Sept 18, 2013) ****** Loco Locomotive (Sept 18, 2013) ******* Mission Matters (Sept 18, 2013) ***** Ado Adobe (Sept 18, 2013) ****** Armory Amour (Sept 18, 2013) ****** Colossal Concerns (Sept 18, 2013) ******* Split Biscuit (Sept 18, 2013) ******* Horsin' Around (Sept 18, 2013) ******** Bob 'n Weave (Sept 18, 2013) ******** Mystery Egg! (Sept 18, 2013) ********* City Planning (Sept 18, 2013) * The Lost Workshop (Sept 18, 2013) * The Lost Workshop II (Sept 18, 2013) * The Lost Workshop III (Sept 18, 2013) Regular Quest Series, Continued * City Planning (Sept 18, 2013) **Tea and Privacy (Sept 18, 2013) **Sculpture and Horticulture (Sept 18, 2013) *** Forts and Courts (Sept 18, 2013) Should be done after Tea and Privacy **** An Ox a Day! (Sept 18, 2013) **** New Friends, New Places! (Sept 18, 2013) ***** Culture for Vultures (Sept 24, 2013) ****** Hoard Unexplored (Oct 31, 2013) ******* Round Town (Oct 31, 2013) ******* Smell of Success (Oct 31, 2013) ******* The Final Mystery (Nov 8, 2013) Regular Quest Series, Continued II *The Final Mystery (Nov 8, 2013) **More Chores? (Nov 8, 2013) **Hustle and Bustle (Nov 8, 2013) **El Dorado Bravado (Nov 15, 2013) ***Newcomers Welcome (Nov 29, 2013) ***Merry and Scary (Nov 29, 2013) ***City Livin' (Dec 6, 2013) ***Bottle Racket (Dec 6, 2013) ***El Dorado Serenado (Nov 22, 2013) ****Golden Hour (Nov 29, 2013) *****Ranch Inspection (Dec 16, 2013) ***** Outdoor Tour (Aug 1, 2014) *****Bigfoot, Small Problems (Dec 6, 2013) ******Ranch Inspection II (Dec 16, 2013) ****** Certification By The Nation (Aug 1, 2014) ******Callous Palace (Dec 16, 2013) *******School for Fools (Dec 20, 2013) ******* Reclaimed Fame (Aug 8, 2014) *******Pretty Kitty (Dec 20, 2013) ********Appreciatin' Thing (Aug 8, 2014) ******** Hoard Explored (Jan 3, 2014) *********Fountains of Gold (Jan 3, 2014) ********** The Perfect Home (Jan 3, 2014) **********Accomodation Rotation (Jan 10, 2014) **********Offence, Defense (Aug 14, 2014) ********** Divine Equine (Jan 10, 2014) Regular Quest Series, Continued III *Divine Equine (Jan 10, 2014) **Norma The Reformer (Aug 14, 2014) ** Shadow of El Dorado (Jan 20, 2014) ***Tough Night (Jan 20, 2014) ***Occasional Oasis (Feb 7, 2014) ****The Fundamentals (Feb 7, 2014) ****Obelisk Obligations (Feb 7, 2014) *****The Fundamentals II (Feb 13, 2014) ***** Spring and Sting (Feb 21, 2014) ****** Golden Pool (Feb 28, 2014) ******* Raptor Captor (May 23, 2014) ******* Dome Worry About It (Mar 7, 2014) ******** Leggo My Steggo (May 30, 2014) ******** Statutes and Statues (Mar 14, 2014) ********* Triceratops Holding Box (Jun 6, 2014) ********* Regal Eagle (Mar 25, 2014) ********** Respect the T-Rex (Jun 6, 2014) ********** Ground Sloth Found (Mar 28, 2014) Regular Quest Series, Continued IV * Ground Sloth Found (Mar 28, 2014) ** Ruby's Own (Jun 13, 2014) ** Best Nest in the West (Apr 4, 2014) *** Pyramid Scheme (Jun 13, 2014) *** Liars and Cheetahs (Apr 11, 2014) **** History Lesson (Jun 20, 2014) **** Prehistoric Camel Mammal (Apr 16, 2014) ***** Safety First or Second? (Jun 20, 2014) ***** Town Clock Block (Apr 29, 2014) ****** Dreams Take Wing (Jun 27, 2014) ****** Fortunate Fortifications (May 2, 2014) ******* Jurassic Ranch (May 16, 2014) ******* History Lesson II (Jun 27, 2014) ******* Operatic Antic (Jul 4, 2014) ******** History Lesson III' (Jul 4, 2014) ******** Yon Mastodon (Jul 11, 2014) ********* History Lesson IV (Jul 11, 2014) ********* Wild Child (Jul 18, 2014) ********** History Lesson V (Jul 18, 2014) Regular Quest Series, Continued V * History Lesson V (Jul 18, 2014) ** History Lesson VI (Jul 25, 2014) * Cactus Actus (Jul 25, 2014) ** Fidgety Fillies (Aug 1, 2014) *** Opalescence (Aug 1, 2014) *** Attraction Reaction (Aug 1, 2014) **** Peace of Mind (Aug 8, 2014) ***** Arch Adventure (Aug 8, 2014) ***** Symbolic Patriotic (Aug 8, 2014) ****** Image of Courage (Aug 8, 2014) ****** Sentimental Swim (Aug 14, 2014) ******* Pier Peer (Aug 14, 2014) ******* Horse Source (Aug 14, 2014) ******** Need For Ski (Aug 14, 2014) ---- Return to Quest Series Category:Regular Quest Series Category:Quest Series Tree